1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to buckles and more particularly to a buckle including a tumbler wheel assembly such that the buckle can be open or closed by operating as a combination lock, a key turning assembly such that the buckle can also be open or closed by operating as a padlock, and means for locking and unlocking the key turning assembly and visually informing a person to stop inserting a key into the key turning assembly for opening if the key turning assembly has been locked.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,912,879 B1 describes a locking apparatus combined with a fastener for controlling locking/unlocking thereof. The locking apparatus is shaped as a buckle and comprises a numeral wheel locking unit (i.e., served as a typical combination lock), a controlling unit (i.e., served as a typical padlock), and male and female fasteners (i.e., served as a typical seat belt buckle). Owner of the locking apparatus may open or close it by operating as a combination lock or padlock. This patent may facilitate a customs officer to open a luggage locked by the locking apparatus by inserting a standard key into a keyhole of the controlling unit. However, its operation is still not convenient and its construction is somewhat complex. Moreover, another person is not aware whether the lock can be opened by a key by simply visually observing the lock. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.